


In Your Arms

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Malcolm doesn't like failing at anything. He especially doesn't want to fail in showing Trip how much he loves him.





	In Your Arms

“Shit.”

Malcolm rolled off Trip, breathing heavily. The silence was tense.

“Darlin’-”

“Don’t you dare try and comfort me,” Malcolm interrupted.

He felt Trip twist towards him.

“Darlin’,” Trip repeated determinedly. “It can happen to anyone.”

A cautious hand rested on Malcolm’s shoulder.

“Ah know it don’t mean ya love me any less.”

Malcolm turned to him.

“Of course it doesn’t.”

Trip grinned and wiggled closer, enveloping a tense Malcolm in his arms.

“You’re not upset?”

Trip hugged him tight.

“Long as I can still do mah favourite thing and fall asleep holdin’ you… nope.”

“Thank you,” Malcolm whispered gratefully.


End file.
